A side unrevealed
by deru
Summary: Goku's just your typical genki kid, right? Not necessarily. What if there's another part of him which he keeps hidden? Goku's POV.


Disclaimer : I do not own Saiyuki. That should be obvious, ne?  
  
Author's notes : Okay, mina-san - this was my first Saiyuki fanfic, done when I was first introduced to Saiyuki. (that means I didn't know very much about it and may have gotten some facts wrong but I'm just too lazy to change it.) *what a mouthful* A one-shot written by my split personality, ukyuu. Warning for weirdness. Just wondering if there was more to Goku than the typical genki character we usually see in the anime.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Urusai! Kono baka saru!"  
  
"Che, kono kuso saru."  
  
Demo.  
  
"Urusai! Shine! Hara hetta, hara hetta, is that all your mind can think of?!"  
  
"Maa, maa, Sanzo.. Goku's only a kid, go easy on him."  
  
  
  
Baka saru. Noisy gaki. The ahou who only thinks of his stomach. Is that what they all think of me? Hakkai. Gojyo. Sanzo.  
  
It's ironic. The fact that I'm older than any of them, by 500 years, still remains, yet I'm still being treated as the gaki of the group.  
  
Plus how Sanzo and Gojyo always tell me off at being childish. They make it sound as though I've committed a heinous crime. I'm pretty certain that there's nothing wrong in trying to get what one wants, is there? Although in Sanzo's presence, I'm not as sure as I'd like to be.  
  
Well, thank kami-sama for Hakkai, at least. I wouldn't say he spoils he rotten; I just tend to get my way when I'm with him. He's nice, definitely waaaaay nicer than Gojyo. In fact, I think he's sorta like an older brother. You know, someone who looks out for you, who gets worried when you're suddenly missing. Well, yeah, there are times when he does tease me, but hey, he's only human - um, make that was human. And that smile. That same smile that's always plastered on his face, always there, no matter what his emotions are - worried, fearful, even angry. Wonder what's behind it, though it's highly unlikely that I'll ever find out. Sad memories? A broken past? Whatever it is, he hides it pretty well.  
  
Gojyo? Che, kono ero kappa? Can't believe I'm saying is, but I don't think that this journey would be much fun without him. True, I wouldn't be bullied so often, my lungs wouldn't be as polluted with his incessant smoking, Sanzo wouldn't shoot as many bullets as he does at us when we fight. Oh yeah, the girls at whatever place we stay at wouldn't have to worry about him and his perverse ways. And yet, without that akai gokiburi, I'd have no one to disturb or to pick a fight with.  
  
Genjo Sanzo. The name itself demands respect. One of the highest-ranked monks. Funny, he doesn't act like a monk at all. C'mon, get this: what if I came up to you and said, "Hey, see that guy over there? Yeah, that one with the blonde hair, chakra on his forehead, and the sutra on his shoulders. He's Sanzo - and he smokes, swears and kills." Now tell me, what would your reaction be, huh? He practically never smiles, and, no matter how many times I look at him, he returns my gaze with those frozen, unfeeling eyes of his. A cold shade of violet. And yet, no matter how hard he hits me with his harisen, no matter how many times he denies me food, no matter how often he yells at me to shut up, I'll still be indebted to him. Why? He was the one who saved me from my stony prison that held me captive. The one who broke the chains that bound me. The one who freed me from the darkness, and gave me a world much brighter than the sun. He gave me a new life.  
  
A new life.  
  
  
  
Why can't I remember any of the incidents that happened before I was imprisoned on Mount Gogyo? Why can't I grasp the fleeting memories that torment me so?  
  
Do I act childish for a purpose? Why do I pretend to be so carefree, so happy. when it's all a lie? Why do I pretend that nothing affects me, when in truth, it hurts? Why do I laugh, when in reality, feel the tears rushing forth?  
  
Naze..?  
  
Goku - Son Goku. Yeah, that's me. A side unrevealed. Hide my true feelings. No one will know. Well, until then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! Hara hetta da yo!"  
  
  
  
I can't believe I wrote this. oh, wait, I didn't. my split personality did. *boink* I was never good at writing stories anyway. 


End file.
